1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to an LED backlight system and display device.
2. The Related Arts
At present, known backlight systems include LED string and backlight drive circuit for driving LED string, wherein backlight drive circuit mainly includes light source and LED drive chip. Light source only outputs a voltage for supplying power to LED string. When voltage difference of LED string is different, LED drive chip controls voltage drops on connected equalizer switch to make voltage on resistor connected to equalizer switch stable so as to make current passing each LED string constant.
However, because current between LED strings will be added on equalizer switch to cause more energy-consumption by equalizer switch, if equalizer switch is disposed inside LED drive chip, temperature of LED drive chip will be too high to restrict the application of LED drive chip. Even with externally disposed equalizer switch, the manufacture cost will increase due to equalizer switch requiring specification of higher current.